Session 81
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on September 13, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript 6:25 PM] DM: It's still the evening of the 16th. You walked away from the temple, giving Mickal a quick burial and leaving Kola to do as she would. After some time walking through the woods back towards Riverrun, Urrak sulking behind the group, Ry, Seir, and Gunnloda had a brief chat. Now, at dusk, you've found a spot to camp. You've only got two tents now, but you have a moment to relax and get ready for the night. PM Urrak: Urrak sits on the opposite side of the fire from the others. She's quiet, but still clearly irritated, at least a bit, with the day's events. She fiddles with an earring as she thinks PM Seirixori: "You're buying your own bow when we get back." Seir says to Urrak as she picks at one of her bracers. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs heavily. "We need to talk about this." PM Urrak: "Ye can take it whenever ye want. I'm shite with it anyway. I'll even throw in some arrows," she says gruffly PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Urrak, stop sulking like a child. We need to discuss your angry outbursts before they get us all killed," Ryleigh's tone is carefully even. PM Urrak: "Oh, I can be far more childish, Ry. I could pick up my toys an' jus' go home, but fer some reason I feel like I should at least help th' lot o' ye carry things. Seems it's one o' the only things I'm good fer," she takes a deep breath, "I'm just not about t' kowtow t' someone jus' cuz they're a god's best buddy. There's diplomacy and there's foolishness. My approach might not be th' best, but ye'll always know where I stand." PM Seirixori: "So did you want to fight her then? When it would have just gotten us all killed? When we don't know exactly what's going on?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I am not naive, nor am I a fool. I know Kola was hiding something, because I'm the one who caught her in a lie. But what would you have me do, Urrak? I couldn't cut the answers from her lips, and I am not willing to make an enemy of the goddess of death."(edited) PM Urrak: "When yer faced with an adversary stronger than yerself, ye either die on yer feet or live on yer knees." Urrak looks into Ryleigh's eyes, her own looking quite tired. "I don't have a fuckin' answer. But at least it ain't 'walk away.'" PM Seirixori: Seir doesn't say anything else, just sits and silently fumes, trying not to escalate anything. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That's rich coming from you, Urrak. You told me this morning that you won't go after Ancy because the vampires are too strong. So what? Your theory only applies when it's our lives on the line? If that's how you really feel than take your things and go, because I won't fall victim to your stupidity."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I have things to do before I die and people to live for. I can't afford death." PM Urrak: "What d' ye want from me, Ry? T' tell ye I'm fuckin' scared? T' sit here an' say 'I think about my cowardice every fuckin' minute cuz I know that th' longer I'm here, th' longer I'm away, the less of a chance there is that Ancy's alive, but I still can't move?'" she reaches into her side pouch and collects a small handful of the gems she'd pocketed in the temple, "How about that I took these, without any o' you noticin' because I told myself I'll use them t' charter a boat t' Alderrath? That'd I'd just up an' leave one night an' go, come what may." She swallows back some tears, "But we all know I won't. Because yes, Ry, as much as I talk about fightin' and dyin' I can't seem t' commit t' doin' either particularly well. There. Ye happy?" PM Urrak: "Call me an idiot all ye want, cuz I've called m'self worse." PM Seirixori: Seir throws up her hands, clearly annoyed, "Why are those the only two options!?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What do I want from you?" Ryleigh shakes her head, before moving to sit next to Seirixori, taking her hand in an attempt to calm her. "I want you to trust me, because I've never put us in danger. If I walk away, there's a reason. I want you to value your life, so I don't have to bury someone else I care about. I want you to stop acting like an irrational child, because every time you do it puts us all in danger. And I won't let you keep putting my life, or Seirixori's life in danger because of your foolish whims." PM Urrak: Urrak shakes her head and looks away. She looks like she's about to say something a few times, but she can't seem to find the right words. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Oh, now you have nothing to say?" Ryleigh gets visibly flustered. "You seemed to have plenty to say earlier. When I didn't want to talk about doubting Kola while she was 10 feet away from us." PM Urrak: "I've plenty t' say about that walkin' skeleton! But it ain't what we're talkin' about here. This is the first time ye've even told me ye felt any kind o' mistrust in Kola. An' yet I'm s'pposed t' jus' infer that from yer curt-ass answers? Ye think bein' obtuse is gonna do anythin' but piss me th' fuck off? Come off yer fuckin' high-horse and level with people. Not jus' Seir--i-ixori. Keepin' things close may've worked fer ye before, but when you're commandin' an army, everyone should know th' plan," Urrak pushes a sharp breath out of her nose. PM Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes and grumbles out, "Ryleigh didn't tell me any of those things until a little bit ago." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "When have I ever trusted anyone who's joined this group? Name one time that I've accepted someone just because they want to travel with us or take part in a mission. When are you going to realize that I trust very few. I have never done anything without a good reason and that should be enough for you." PM Urrak: "Spoken like a true General. You an' Suku-kuvoc would be fast friends," Urrak stands, brushing the dirt from her legs, "I dunno what t' tell ye, Ry. We're a couple o' very different folks an' neither of us are willin' er able t' bend. I'm gonna set up a place t' sleep fer th' night. An' if ye want me around, I'll be around. At least till we get back t' Riverrun." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You don't get to just walk away from this conversation because it doesn't suit you, Urrak." PM Seirixori: "You-- you're going to actually leave?" Seir asks in a small voice. PM Brimeia: Brimeia is doing her best to ignore the conversation but can't help a tired sigh and shaking her head a bit at the direction of the whole conversation. PM Urrak: "Who said it doesn't suit me? I'm just takin' it t' it's logical conclusion. Cuttin' th' fat. I'll see ye in th' mornin'." she walks away, pack in hand. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gets up and steps in her way. "You're not sleeping away from the group."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's too dangerous to be alone." PM DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand. "Urrak, it's not safe out here." PM Brimeia: "There do seem to be a lot of nasty surprises in this forest." PM Urrak: "Th' woods are dangerous and I'm dangerous. Seems t' me we work jus' fine." Urrak looks down at Ryleigh. "So if ye'll excuse me..." PM Seirixori: "You-- you can't leave too." Seir says, now not caring about the conversation they were having. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "This is what I'm talking about!" Ryleigh shouts at Urrak, not moving out of her way. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why are you in such a hurry to die? Why can't you see that we do care, if we didn't, we wouldn't bother talking to you about any of this."(edited) PM Urrak: "The only thing I'm wantin' t' hurry towards is th' end of this fuckin' conversation. Ye can tell me ye care all ye want, doesn't fix th' fact that I nearly sucker punched ye earlier, was subsequently threatened with a flame sword, an' am jus' now hearin' that ye share th' same suspicions as I did! Can ye at least attempt t' see where I'm comin' from, Ry? Because now I've made an ass of myself again an' pissed th' lot of you off again an' yet when I do what I think is best fer th' group, y'stop me. So which is it Ry? Am I threat or a friend?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes look like they're about to roll right out of her head. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps aside, unblocking Urrak's way. "When did you try to have a conversation with any of us about your suspicions? The problem is that you act like a child so often that I never know when your throwing a tantrum or being serious." There's fury in Ryleigh's eyes and her expression is clearly angry. "We were all suspicious of Kola, but you were too wrapped up in your anger to notice anything but yourself - as usual. So if you want to go, then fucking go! I'm done trying to make you stay, I'm done trying to care about you, especially since you can't seem to care about yourself or us."(edited) PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh--" Seir stops herself, tears in her eyes and turns around instead. PM Urrak: "Fine," Urrak says softly, "I will. Good night." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh throws her hands up at Urrak's stubbornness, walking to Seirixori when she says her name.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia huffs loudly, gets up, and steps towards Urrak. PM Brimeia: And punches straight for her face. PM DM: Roll an attack. PM DM: Bri's fist cracks across Urrak's jaw for 5 damage. PM Brimeia: ((20 a)) PM Urrak: Urrak wipes the back of her hand across her mouth, "What the FUCK, Bri?!" she looks down at her hand to check for blood, "Are you fuckin' crazy?" PM Brimeia: "Stop being an idiot and sit the fuck back down. You wandering off to get yourself killed doesn't help anyone. Let's just all gets some godsdamned sleep and you can all fight it out tomorrow if you like." PM Urrak: "Fuckin', godsdamn, man, fine. Fine." she stretches her jaw, moving it back and forth. She lifts her pack and slings it over a shoulder. "Sonuva--jeez." PM Urrak: Urrak walks back towards one of the tents, she drops her pack inside and comes back out. "Ok. I get it. I'm sorry. I'll...stay." PM Seirixori: Seir let's out a small puff of air, not quite relief but close enough, and clutches Gunnloda's hand. She rests her other hand on Ryleigh's breastplate as she tries to calm herself down. PM DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand in both of hers. "Thank you for staying, Urrak." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh covers the hand Seir has on her chest with her own, before taking a few deep breaths. PM Urrak: Urrak nods, looking a touch guilty before turning her gaze away. "A-A'course, Gunnloda..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll take first watch... you all get some sleep." Ryleigh says softly, moving to sit in front of the fire.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia flops down for some much needed shuteye, grumbling to herself. PM Seirixori: Seir gives Brimeia a quick awkward hug with a small thank you before turning to hide away in the tent Urrak didn't put her stuff by. PM DM: So Ryleigh's got first watch? Who's in tents? PM Seirixori: ((DF definitely)) PM Brimeia: Brimeia just pats Seir's arm and smiles as she tries to settle in. PM DM: So Bri's outside, DF is in one tent, and Urrak's in the other? PM DM: Perception check from Ryleigh as the campsite settles down, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM DM: You don't notice anything and your watch passes uneventfully. PM DM: Who's next? PM Brimeia: Bri will go PM DM: Urrak will also take watch. Perception checks, please. PM DM: Urrak: 15 PM DM: @Brimeia Perception? 8:44 PM] Brimeia: ((5)) PM DM: Bri seems to be distracted, but neither of you hear anything. PM DM: Devil's Food in the early morning? Perception checks. PM Seirixori: ((Nat 1)) PM DM: Gunnloda sits with Seir, unsure how to address everything that's going on. "D'you need time in the morning or would you rather do it all later?" PM Seirixori: Seir kind of shrugs, "Later...probably. Maybe t-tonight. I don't want to-- I don't want to slow us down too much." PM DM: Gunnloda raises Seir's hand and kisses her knuckles. There's a squawk in the woods nearby as if from an injured bird. PM Seirixori: Seir lifts her head and frowns. "Do you think that was from someone hurting it or just someone else trying to fly?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "I don't know... but nature's fulla things hurtin' each other, isn't it?" PM DM: There's another sound, almost identical to the first. Roll insight for me. PM Seirixori: ((8)) PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and plays with her braces, "Yeah." PM DM: Another squawk, louder and closer, is immediately followed by a distant growl. PM DM: Gunnloda frowns and puts her empty hand on her hammer just in case. PM Seirixori: Seir looks in that direction and slowly stands, "Should I go look?" PM DM: "If y'do, I'm goin' with you." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and slowly starts heading in the direction of the sound.(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda follows her, trying to be quiet, but stay close enough to help. PM DM: Roll perception. PM DM: G: 8 PM Seirixori: ((Nat 1)) PM DM: You spend a few minutes moving through the forest, listening for more sound, watching for movement in the dark, but you don't hear or see anything. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Remember when you first asked me to sleep outside and I was afraid of bugs 'n animals 'n bandits?" PM Seirixori: Seir grins a little, "Yeah, that was fun." PM DM: Do you want to keep looking? PM Seirixori: ((Nah)) PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and takes Gunnloda's hand and starts to head back, "I guess it was nothing after all." PM DM: You return to the camp where Bri and Ry are both sleeping in the open. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tosses in her sleep, tension written all over her features. There's distressed mumbling flowing from her lips, and she's breathing heavily. PM Seirixori: Seir moves to Ryleigh's side, her hand resting above her shoulder. Instead of touching her she uses her druidcraft to blow a light wind on her face, "Ryleigh."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: She doesn't wake, and continues to turn in a fitful sleep. PM Seirixori: Seir's face scrunches and she rests her hand on Ry's shoulder, shaking her, "Ryleigh." She says a little louder. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh still doesn't wake. PM Seirixori: Seir stands back up and steps back a few feet. "Oh this is going to be stupid." Seir shifts into a bear, making it so that her fur matches the color of her hair and nudges Ryleigh roughly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's body jumps slightly at the contact, but she still doesn't wake. Instead her mumbling becomes a little more coherent. "Urrak... please... don't make me do this." PM Seirixori: Seir let's out a gruff noise and then grabs Ryleigh's arm and starts dragging her. PM Urrak: Urrak looks out of the flap of her tent, a bit groggy. "Seir? That you? What's goin' on?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's scream pierces the night as she finally jolts awake to her arm caught in a bears mouth, dragging her away from camp. In a moment of sheer panic, Ryleigh grabs the hidden dagger braided into her hair and plunges it into the creatures fur.(edited) PM Urrak: "Fuck! Ryleigh!" Urrak rushes towards the two and tries to separate them "Ryleigh, it's Seir! It's Seir! She's a bear" PM Seirixori: Seir grunts and nudges Ryleigh, letting go of her arm. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18h, 5d)) PM DM: Bear takes five damage from the tiny toothpick of a dagger. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's breathing heavy, looking around at all of them bewildered. When her eyes land on Urrak, they start to fill with tears. PM Urrak: "Ryleigh, it's okay. Ye were havin' a nightmare again. Seir's fine. Bears are tough. They're real tough, it's ok." She places her hands on Ryleighs shoulders. "Yer ok" PM Brimeia: Bri finally stirs and sits up with a grunt. "Hmm? Wh's all the fuss about?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh visibly flinches away from Urrak as she reaches out for her, but she still remains quiet.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirbear tugs the knife out of her shoulder and holds it in her mouth. PM Urrak: "Ah, sorry, sorry I shouldn't have grabbed ye," Urrak scoots back a bit. "Ye here, Ry? Ye with us?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks from Urrak, to Ryleigh to purple Seirbear and back. "Did I... miss something?" PM Urrak: "Ryleigh had a nightmare. They're really bad fer her." PM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on Seir's... not quite shoulder before waving her hand towards Ryleigh and the rest of you. Charisma saves from those who wish to attempt to save. PM Urrak: ((2 lol)) PM Brimeia: ((12)) PM Seirixori: ((Nah)) PM DM: Urrak and Bri both fail and your emotions are calmed. Any strong emotions you were going to have are now dialed back to a 2. Ryleigh, however, is not. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to jump, like there are aftershocks from the nightmare. She looks from the blood on her hand to the dagger laying on the ground, then to Seirbear. Finally, Ryleigh mutters, "Seirixori?" PM Brimeia: "Pretty sure purplebear's her, yeah," Bri mumbles sleepily PM Seirixori: Seir shifts back, "Hey." She says with a smile. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Blinking a few times when Seir shifts back, Ryleigh still seems a little disoriented. "I'm... I'm sorry." She looks ashamed for waking everyone up.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "It happens." She reaches out her hand to take Ryleigh's but waits for Ry in case she doesn't want the contact. PM Urrak: Urrak stands and moves back, giving Ryleigh space. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh very hesitantly reaches out to take Seir's hand, but she again, stays quiet. PM DM: The calming effect of the spell fades. PM Seirixori: Seir gives Ry's hand a squeeze and then places her other hand over it, "Do you need anything?" She asks quietly. PM Brimeia: Bri takes a moment to look and see that everyone seems fine, then lays back down. PM Ryleigh Alastair: There's a slight tremor that passes through their joined hands, but Ryleigh shakes her head 'no'. PM Urrak: "Well, that's one way t' start a day," Urrak walks over to the fire and stokes it a bit, adding a handful of tinder to it. She looks back at Serixori and Ryleigh a moment before returning to the fire.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head slightly but doesn't look away from Ry, "Try to go back to sleep if you can, I'll be here." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's lip trembles, her eyes filling with tears before she says, "I can't go back to sleep." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and gives Ry's hand another squeeze, "Okay." Back - Next (Back to Logs)